Twilight Rewritten
by tomboy in pink
Summary: This is my story of Jasper and Bella. What if Edward was with Alice and Jasper was single. Basically if Jasper had been Edward, And Edward had been jasper. Please message me if you like the idea. First chapter is an authors note.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is an authors note_**

_**I have a new story idea. What if edward and jasper switched places and jasper and bella ended up together. If you like the idea please message me.**_

_**Love**_

_**Tomboy in pink **_


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight Rewritten

Chapter one: New Girl

Humans were so funny. They got excited over the silliest things. Apparently there was a new girl in school. I could feel all the excitement, It was overwhelming. I almost had to leave. It wasn't until lunch, The feeling Frenzy, that I saw her.

She was sitting at Jessica Stanley's table. I could feel the nervousness rolling off of her. Jessica and her friends were so fake.

" Hey Edward does she know about us yet?" I asked.

" Hmmmmm curious i can't read her thoughts," He said.

My interest peaked at that. I turned to look at her. She was beautiful, and curious. I could smell her blood. So warm, so inviting. I thought I might lose control. She must have felt me staring and looked at me. I heard her ask about us. I guess her interest had been caught. She stared and I stared back. Her name was Isabella, however, she kindly told Jessica to call her Bella. Such diplomacy. I was torn between intrigue and blood lust. She was a human and I was a vegetarian. What was I supposed to say," Hi I'm Jasper just the run of the mill vampire. Want to talk even though I'm potentially dangerous and could kill you."

Yeah cause that would really work. This is going to be one hell of year.

" Jasper," Alice said.

" What?" I pulled myself out of my thoughts.

" First Edward said it probably won't work. Second I had a vision and she was one of us," She whispered.

" But she's only been here for one day. How could you possibly have seen that?" I was shocked.

" I just did. I don't control the visions they come to me," She said defensively.

I growled lowly. I looked back at her to see her staring again. She dropped her gaze and blushed. Oh the humanity. LITERALLY. I got up and had to leave for fear I might lose it at the sight of that warm blood gathering in her cheeks. Her eyes followed me as i left. I felt it. Surely she didn't already think I was a god not interested in high school girls. I looked at her eyes as I left and my lips curved into a smile. She didn't think that and she showed no signs of obsession or possible stalking in the future. She just looked interested in how awkward, for lack of a better word, I was. I was definitely different. It was easy to tell. All the pent up emotions of the day hit me as lunch actually got started. I felt despair, joy, boredom, semi suicidal( damn teenage hormones), and of course the normal dose of estrogen and testosterone mixed together. I was like a pregnant lady.

I laughed at that as I walked the halls to Edward and Alice's Volvo. I popped in a cd and listened to the lyrics as they poured over me. I felt my own feelings now. Curiosity and a bit of depression. It was a bitter feeling. I couldn't help but wonder about Alice's vision. What could it mean?

Bella's pov

I walked into the lunch room. What a chaotic nightmare. All these people and most of them wanted to meet me. So much for wanting to be invisible. I hope mom is happy and this is not in vain. I sat by Jessica. About five minutes in I noticed a blond boy staring at me.

" Hey Jessica," I asked

" Yes Isabella," She responded.

" Please call me Bella. Who are they," I asked

She followed my gaze and saw who I was looking at, "Those are the Cullens. That one with the bronze hair is Edward, the one next to him is Alice. They are together. Then across from them is Emmett he has the curly brown hair. Next to him is Rosalie. They are together. Than That is Jasper who was looking at you. He is single. Actually he and Rosalie are Hales. Edward is adopted as is Emmett. They just took the last name Cullen."

" Oh good because I thought they were all related. Which would be awkward," I said.

Jasper had looked away. He was looking at the pixie like girl with short black hair. Alice! They were in a very deep conversation. I studied them all. They were insanely beautiful and perfect. It was almost inhuman. Jasper looked again. I dropped my head and blushed. Then in one fluid movement he stood to leave. As he was leaving he looked at me and his lips curved into a smile. I was slipping inm that smile. Then he was gone. I was stunned. Just as quickly as it had begun lunch ended. Oh well I'll learn more tomorrow about these mysterious Loners the Cullens. I


End file.
